


Just A Dream

by ac0531



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Callum Needs a Hug, Dreams, F/M, Post-Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), THROUGH THE MOON SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: After Rayla's departure, Callum struggles to cope with it, and the happy memories only make it worse for him.Set post Through The Moon.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I got this idea after reading Through The Moon for the 'god knows what' time, along with seeing that Rayla had departed on the eve of Callum's birthday. 
> 
> Title is from the song Just A Dream by Nelly, and the last two verses of the chorus will be used in this small one-shot.

_I was thinking about her, thinking 'bout me…_

“Callum, what’s with the excitement?”

The prince didn’t seem to acknowledge what his elven girlfriend was asking, instead dragging her through the castle hallways, bouncing with happiness. Today was a big day, and one that he had been looking forward to for a while. Even though the most recent events that had happened all the way back at the Moon Nexus still lingered in his mind, he chose to ignore those memories and focus on the present.

He turned back to face Rayla, who was raising an eyebrow at him, though the smirk could be seen clear as day on her face. “It’s a surprise Rayla!”

Seeing his enthusiasm made the elf’s hard melt a little as her smirk turned into a loving smile. “Well then, where are you taking me?”

“That’s part of the surprise also!” He gave her hand a squeeze as he raced down one of the corridors, exiting the castle and arriving at the royal gardens. “Here we are!”

_Thinking 'bout us, what we gon’ be…_

The guards cleared way for Callum and Rayla to enter, and the moment they set foot in the gardens, Rayla audibly gasped at what she saw before her while Callum simply beamed, looking at her expression.

There was a large table set in the center, and Ezran was standing on one side along with Soren, both of them grinning. Barius was standing on the other side next to a large birthday cake, his arms crossed while his apron was littered with cake batter and flour. 

Rayla took in a moment to see

“Is it…your birthday Callum!?” Rayla turned to look at her boyfriend, who eagerly nodded his head. 

“Yes!” He motioned to the people gathered around it. “After what had happened back at the Moon Nexus, I thought we could use a small break to just...well...be kids and have fun." He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling a little. "I mean, after this, we are going to head off back to Xadia, or wherever you must go in order to figure out what happened with your family...but today...all I wanted is for the both of us to just have some fun together...if that's alright with you.

He felt his heart flutter when Rayla gave him the softest smile he had ever seen before. "Dummy, it's more than alright, especially since today is a big day for you." She pressed a kiss on his cheek. "So...what's the big number you will be turning today?"

Callum playfully rolled his eyes at her. "I'm turning 15."

"Oh! You'll be just as old as me now!" She laughed, ruffling his hair a little. "This IS a magical moment for you." Her boyfriend laughed a little, but saw as her playful expression shifted into one that was loving, her violet eyes sparkling a little. "Really though...happy birthday Callum..." She leaned in again and pressed her lips gently against his, and he all but smiled against her mouth.

"Guys!" They both pulled apart to see Ezran crossing his arms and smirking at them. "Are you just going to stand there and be all mushy, or are we going to cut the cake?"

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream..._

Everyone had gathered around Callum as Barius handed him a knife. Rayla was standing on his side, smiling at him as everyone else sang 'happy birthday' to him. Soren looked like he was close to tears, the himbo. Ezran was hugging onto Callum's side as he cut the first slice, while Opeli watched from the distance alongside a few other advisors.

Soon, slices were being handed out to everyone that was present. Barius was busy with helping while Soren stood next to Ezran, talking with young king. Callum had led Rayla out from the gardens and had found a secluded spot near one of the castle walls. For a moment, they said nothing, silently enjoying the cake they had while they looked up at the clouds that were passing by.

_So I traveled back, down that road..._

"So..." Rayla began, looking at Callum. "That was quiet a celebration back there."

He raised an eyebrow at her, setting his plate down. "Do Moonshadow Elves not celebrate birthdays?"

"Oh no, we do." She replied. "We just celebrate it completely different that how you humans do it."

"Is that so?" Callum asked, his voice curious. "What do you guys do to celebrate?"

"Normally, we don't throw massive celebrations or have large birthday cakes like what I just saw." She explained. "You normally celebrate it with just your friends and..." The next few words caught her throat as she swallowed hard. "...and family..."

Hearing this, Callum put a hand on her shoulder, and saw as she wiped her nose before looking at him, still smiling, although it looked sort of plastered. 

"Rayla...I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. I mean...now we have the chance to finally figured out what happened to them...along with Runaan..." She turned her attention back to the sky. "After all of this...I might finally be able to ease my mind with all the questions that have been bothering me..."

"I hope so Rayla." Callum nodded. "I promise that I will stay by your side through all of this."

_Will she come back, now one knows..._

That's when he noticed another look of uncertainty in her face, and he carefully took one of her hands in his. "Hey...you ok?"

She looked at him, offering a small smile. "Yeah...I'm fine..."

But he knew that something wasn't right. "Rayla, what's the matter?"

The elf sighed, slumping her shoulder a little. "It's just...after this we are heading out...and I'm just...a little worried..."

"About what?" 

"The dangers what we will be facing, especially since we are going after Viren..." She took a deep breath, before continuing. "I really just want to understand what happened with Runaan and my parents...but...those dreams that I keep having about you...they still haunt me Callum..." Her voice became a little shaky. "I'm scared Callum...scared that...that I might lose you..."

"Hey, hey..." Callum whispered, grabbing both her shoulders with his hands. "Rayla, that won't happen..."

"I know I shouldn't be thinking like this...but..." She looked him dead in the eye. “I just want to keep you safe. If something were to happen to you…I’d never forgive myself…"

Feeling his heart break at her words, Callum brought both his hands up to cup her face, his eyes never leaving hers. "You won't lose me." He assured her. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there with you."

"Really?" Her ears perked up a little and her eyes shined.

"Yes." He said firmly, leaning in to rest his head against hers. "Whatever happens, we'll face it together...right?"

There was a slight pause from Rayla's end, but she soon nodded. "Right...and I won't let anything happen to you Callum...it's a promise..."

Her boyfriend chuckled. "I know you will, and so will I..." He then closed the short distance that was between them, pressing his lips tenderly against hers. Rayla sighed, closing her eyes as her hands gripped onto his jacket, holding her close to him. 

They soon broke apart, but they still kept their foreheads pressed together. For a moment, both lovers said nothing as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Rayla..." Callum soon spoke, his voice a whisper as his thumbs stroked her cheeks, watching as the sun became brighter and it illuminated off her face, giving her an almost ethereal-like appearance.

She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever met in his life...and he never wanted to leave her.

"I love you too, Callum..." Her voice was an echo now, and that's when everything began to fade away.

_I realize yeah, it was only just a dream..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum awoke, his smile still there as he looked around to see where he was. However, the moment realization settled in on him, his smile immediately fell. He was in his room, rays of sunlight coming in from the window near him. On his desk, was the crumpled up note that Rayla had left for him before she disappeared into the night.

_I was thinking ‘bout her, thinking ‘bout me…_

His birthday had already passed by, and he had spent it with Ezran, Soren, Opeli and the others.

But Rayla was not there to celebrate it with him…

_Thinking ‘bout us, what we gon’ be…_

He had been excited, despite everything that had happened before. He had promised that he would go with Rayla to help her, but had also planned to celebrate his birthday early in the morning before they left, in the hopes of getting to spend some time with her, wanting to just be kids and have fun, not having to worry about carrying a burden of being in life-or-death situations.

But no…the moment he had woken up to see her disappearance, his first instinct was assuming that she had simply gone to do some sparring with Soren, or talk with Ezran.

It was when he saw the note, and read over it….that he felt like his world come crashing down around him.

Everything changed after that...

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream…_

Those happy-filled imaginations of seeing him with his elf only made his heart hurt even more, and this morning was no exception. He got out of his bed, taking a moment to pick up the note, reading over it as he felt tears started to stream down his cheeks. 

“Why….you promised Rayla…"

Setting is back down, he walked over to the window, looking at the rising sun. 

_So I traveled back, down that road..._

As he watched the glowing star come up over the horizon, his vision began to get more blurry as he sobbed quietly, burying his face into his hands, his heart clenching even more painfully as he kept on seeing image-after-image pass through his mind of him and Rayla, spending time together, being happy.

_Will she come back, no one knows..._

Once he felt like there were no more tears to shed, he looked back out, seeing now that the sun had risen completely and was shining brightly. Yet even though he felt the warmth of the rays touching him, he still couldn’t bring himself to smile, or to even bask in the warmth that he felt. 

He rested his head against window still, letting his skin touch against the glass as he closed his eyes, sighing as he rubbed his eyes. 

Would he ever see Rayla again? Was she ok? Why did she leave in the first place?

Those questions continued buzzing around him, and he didn’t have an answer to any of them.

“Please…” He whispered to himself. “Please….come back Rayla…."

_I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_ _…_

_“….come back."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
